The New Alicorn
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: Dark Beat was a misfit in Canterlot so when her Mom, Princess Celestia, sends her to Ponyville to find her big sister, Beat makes some unexpected friends who accept her and her secrets. But wait! Where does Rainbow Dash come into all of this!
1. Chapter 1

**I was making a random OC when I got this idea.**

* * *

The New Alicorn

-0-0-0-0-

Princess Celestia looked down at the alicorn filly in her hooves. She had a blueish green mane streaked with light green and a blueish green tail streaked with light blue. Her four little hooves were black until they faded to white, the same with her muzzle. Her eyes were blueish green. Her name? Dark Beat. Celestia had tried giving her away, but no pony wanted her. Celestia loved Dark Beat very much, but since she was a Princess she couldn't care for the filly. She had given her other daughter away without even trying, but she didn't blame anypony for not wanting her little filly. Celestia decided that she would raise the child until she could go out and find her big sister.

-Ten years later-

Dark Beat headed towards the throne room, headphones on ears. Her Mom had called her for a discussion. Beat had her black hat with the white bow and her black vest. She walked into the throne room to the beat of her music. Her Mother was in front of her instantly. Celestia took the headphones from her daughter. "Hey!" Beat protested. "That was my favorite one!"

"No music, this is important my daughter," Celestia said. "Fine, what is it?" Beat asked. Celestia took a deep breath. "I need you to go to Ponyville and find your big sister, the one I always told you about, and I need you to live with her," Celestia said. "B-but . . . What? Why?" Beat asked tears forming in her eyes. "I love you, you know I do, but I cannot take the responsibility to be a Mother and a Princess," Celestia said sadly, looking away from her daughter. "You've managed me this far!" Beat said, angrily. Beat was mixed up and didn't know what to think, she was angry at her Mom, but at the same time relieved that she was leaving stinky old Canterlot. "I had most of my maids take care of you," Celestia said, bluntly. Celestia had a point, most of Beat's life had been memories of maids bustling about and taking care of her. "F-fine, when do you want me to leave?" Beat asked. "Right now," Celestia said. Beat sighed and hugged her Mom. "Will I see you again?" Beat asked, shakily. Beat wanted to cry, but she held it in. Celestia returned the hug. "Of course, but your big sister does not know that I am her Mother, you need to let me tell her that though," Celestia said. "Of course Mother," Beat said. "See yah later alligator!"

"After while crocodile," Celestia said, through tears. Beat walked out of the throne room and out of the castle. She passed dark alleyways, Doughnut Joe's, and many other buildings of fashion and food. Beat walked by a trio of ponies. They backed away from her and that only made Beat frown. Ponies had made up myths about her Father, no pony new who he was(except for Celestia and Beat), but someponies believed her Father was dark, Beat knew it was true. Her Father wasn't a colt, her Father was a mare named, Queen Chrysalis. She never told anypony, no one liked her. Beat got to the train station and bought a ticket. She was took sad to notice that she didn't have her headphones. "All aboard, who's coming aboard!" The conductor shouted. Beat sadly got onto the train and thought of what just happened over and over again. The train left the station and Beat looked at the passing scenery of fields and lakes and even an overview of the town named, Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2: Three Helpers

**I relieved who Dark's big sis is, but don't look ahead! I was gonna postpone it to the next chapter, but then I thought 'nah they'd be angry with me' and I don't want that!**

* * *

Chapter two: Three Helpers

Beat got off the train and looked around. It was a small town, of course, She had always loved small towns. There was a sweet shop that looked like a ginger bread house and a fashion shop that looked like a light purple carousel. Beat decided to go with the most familliar. She went up to the dress shop and shuddered, it was way too frou frou for her, but she decided it was best. The sign said open, so Beat opened the door only to be met with a white unicorn with unnatrally curly hair and three blue diamonds on her flank. "Hello and welcome to the carousel boutique where everything is sheek-" She finally looked down at me. "Where are your parents young one?" The mare asked. "Oh I was looking for my older sister, but she doesn't seem to be here," Beat said. "Anyways do you know where I can get some headphones?"

"Well," The mare started. "Oh wait! Manners," Beat said like she had forgotten it. "I'm Dark Beat what's you're name?"

"Well," The mare started. "I'm Rarity owner of Carousel Boutique."

"I came from Canterlot, my Mom couldn't take care of me so she sent me to find my big sister," Beat explained. "Oh?" Rarity asked. "Where's your Dad then, darling?"

"Erm if I told you, you wouldn't believe me or you would believe me and cower before me," Beat said, rubbing the back of her neck with a hoof. Rarity walked up to the young alicorn. She had not noticed that Dark Beat was in fact an alicorn. In fact Rarity thought Dark Beat was a simple old Canterlot Unicorn. "I will not, promise," Rarity said, sweetly. "Okay . . . . My Dad is not a colt, she's a mare, but she's not exactly a pony either," Beat explained. "W-what do you mean, darling?" Rarity was trying not to freak. "My Dad is Queen Chrysalis," Beat said, bluntly looking at Rarity to see her reaction. Rarity would've fainted, but she saw the wings on the young alicorn's sides. "You're an alicorn? I thought you were a unicorn," Rarity muttered. Beat shuffled her hooves and smiled nervously. "You're not scared of me?" Beat asked. Rarity shook her head. "Unless you actually intend danger, which I don't think you do, I will not be scared, but I don't understand, who's your Mother?"

Beat took a deep breath. "Princess Celestia, she had me so that's why she's my Mom."

This time Rarity fainted, overdramatically. Rarity pulled a pretty purple lounging couch and fainted gracefully onto it. A couple of minutes passed and then Rarity shot out of her fainting couch and gasped dramatically. "You're Mom is the Princess?!" Rarity exclaimed. Beat nodded and looked around at the dresses. There was a pink frilly one with lots of ribbons on it and a green one with light colored butterflies on it. "She never took care of me, she never had the time and besides I was in my music most of the time. The only time I really saw her was when we had dinners."

"Oh?" Rarity was confused. "She gave my big sister away when she was just a foal and my big sister doesn't know me or that her real Mother is Celestia, she said that she wanted to tell her herself," Beat said.

"And who's your big sister, darling?"

"Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash!?"

"Yes."

"Rainbow Dash is the . . . the daughter of Princess Celestia?" Rarity asked, looking like she was about to faint. "I dunno how she's a pegasus, but she is," Beat said. Rarity fainted without her couch. "Gracias, Senorita Rarity (Thanks, Miss Rarity)," Beat said in what we call Spanish, randomly. Beat walked out of the door. Okay so Rarity didn't help much, but that was just one pony.

Beat walked past many sweet shops and funiture shops, but no music shops. Finally after many hours of looking she bumped into a pegasus mare. "Oh I'm so sorry," a whisper so quiet Beat had to strain her ears. "No it was my fault, I'm Dark Beat," Beat introduced and apologized, as the mare turned around, slowly. "Oh . . . I'm Flut . . . ," the mare mumbled, shyly. "Don't worry I don't bite," Beat joked, smiling. The mare was yellow and she had beautiful turquise eyes. Her pink mane draped on each sides of her head and her cutiemark was three pink butterflies. "Oh um . . . . I'm Fl-Fluttershy," the mare said in a low whisper. "Fluttershy?" Beat asked, curiously. The pegasus nodded, shyly. "That's an awesome name!"  
Fluttershy blushed. "Oh . . . why thank you," Fluttershy thanked quietly. "I was looking for a music shop, but I was wondering if you've seen my big sister, Rainbow Dash, lately?" Beat asked this question casually. Fluttershy inspected Beat closer, saw her wings and horn, and answered her question. "You're Rainbow's little sister? I've never heard of you, but I did see Rainbow Dash sleeping in a tree recently, but I forgot which tree," Fluttershy answered quietly. "A-and you're an Alicorn?"  
"I am an Alicorn, my sister somehow got just wings," Beat said. "Oh, uh . . . okay," Fluttershy squeaked. "I'll see you around, Fluttershy, I have to find my sister and some new headphones," Beat said, as she started to gallop off, not hearing Fluttershy's faint goodbye. Beat walked all the way until she stopped in front of a tree house/library/castle. It didn't help much since she wasn't a real fan of books, but maybe the librarian knew her sister. Dark Beat walked into the library, to see a great hall and doors that lined the inside. "H-hello?" Dark Beat called out. A purple pegas- no scratch that- alicorn walked out. She had purple eyes. A indigo mane with two fat streaks of purple and pink. Her cutiemark was a pink star with white triagles sticking out of the joints and six tiny stars surrounded it. "Hello I'm Twilight Sparkle," the alicorn greeted. Beat decided she would use her formal name. "'Sup! You must be that new Princess my Mom told me about, I'm Princess Dark Beat daughter of Princess Celestia," Beat had a playful tone in her voice, but Twilight did not seem to notice. "P-Princess Celestia's daughter?" Twilight asked. "In the flesh!" Beat exclaimed. "But she never told me anything about you," Twilight said. "She tells me everything, I was her star pupil."  
"Well, she wanted me to get adopted when I was just born, because she couldn't take care of me and be a Princess, but she had to keep me until now. I guess, in her duties, she just forgot to tell the world about me, even my big sister doesn't know about me," Beat explained. "Why?" Twilight asked. "She got adopted when she was little, I heard she's the most loyalest of friends and she's done what no other pegasus has done before!" Beat exclaimed, with a winning smile. "Wait, pegasus? Loyal? Who is your sister?" Twilight asked, having a sneaking suspicion. "Rainbow Dash!" Beat squeaked. "What!? Does she know Celestia is her Mom?" Twilight asked. Beat shook her head. "My Mom wants to tell her herself and do you know where a music shop is? I need my jams again!" Beat asked this in a dramatic way. "Well, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia own one, it's called Wubs and Melodies, I think," Twilight said. "But wouldn't you wanna find your sister first?"  
"Well, she'll have to wait, music always comes first! Unless anypony needs my help, then helping them is more important," Dark Beat said. "You are like your sister," Twilight said, giggling. "Thanks," Beat thanked. "I gotta go get some headphones, goodbye!"  
"Bye! It was nice meeting you!" Twilight shouted to her, as she went back into the room she came from. Beat headed, in a random direction, off for the music shop that was, supposedly, called Wubs and Melodies. She had no idea where it was, but soon after searching for hours, she found it. It was a grey and white shop decorated with black music notes. It was open, so Dark Beat walked inside. A bell jingled. There was a white unicorn, a grey earth pony, and a blue pegasus and they all looked at me. The white unicorn had shades over her eyes, a light blue and blue mane and tail. Her cutiemark was a black music note. The grey earth pony had a dark grey mane and tail. Purple eyes. A pink bow. And her cutiemark was a purple treble clef. The blue pegasus had a rainbow mane and tail. Her cutiemark was a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of a white cloud. Magenta eyes and an awesome ego. I spread my wings to they could see I was an alicorn. I walked up to them. "Do you have any headphones here?" Beat asked. The white unicorn nodded. "How much are they?"  
"Fifty bits," The unicorn said. "Dang it." Beat said. "Curse me not having a job."  
"Who are you? Where's your Mother?" The earth pony asked. Beat quickly explained everything, except for her big sister and who her Mom was. She didn't know why she didn't mention her Mother, but she didn't. "Wait who's your big sister, if she's here in Ponyville?" The pegasus asked. "Her name is Rainbow Dash," Dark Beat said. The mares' faces were in shock, the pegasus was the most shocked. "Do you know where she is?!" Beat asked, eagarly. The pegasus went up to the filly. "I'm Rainbow Dash," the pegasus said, clearly shocked. "You're my sister?!" Beat asked, astounded.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Meetings

**Back for bold! Hehe, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter three: Questions and Meetings

"But, I don't understand, I don't have any siblings my Dad told me," Rainbow Dash said, putting a hoof to her head. "Well, our Mother gave you up when you were little, our Mom couldn't get rid of me so she had a foal sitter take care of me up until now. She sent me here to look for you, I swear it's true," Dark Beat explained. "But why would she want to get rid of us? Who is she? I have so many questions, my head hurts," Rainbow said, sitting down with a hoof on her forehead. "She didn't have the time to take care of us, she was too busy with her work, as for who she is, I can't tell you," Beat said. The earth pony and unicorn stood looking at the alicorn and Pegasus answer and ask questions. "Why can't you tell me who she is?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, she wants to explain herself, I don't know when she will get the courage to, but she'll get around to it," Beat said. The music shop was silent, no pony new what to do. "You're an alicorn so my Mother must be an alicorn, right?" Rainbow asked, skeptically, breaking the silence that was upon the shop. "Well, um yes, but I won't tell you which one," Beat said, sternly. "Well I can cross out Twilight because she was born around the same time as me, Luna is too young and was banished when I was born, Cadence and Celestia are the only options left," Rainbow Dash murmured. Beat looked at Rainbow with fright. "Stop being an egghead! Our Mother wouldn't want to know you found out!" Beat exclaimed. "You can see the sibling connection now," the white unicorn whispered to the grey earth pony. The earth pony nodded. "I'm not an egghead!" Rainbow Dash said, feeling offended. "Well you will be if you figure it out!" Beat snapped, not wanting Rainbow to figure out her parentage. "Sorry!" Rainbow said, lightly. "It's fine," Beat said. "Well d'ya wanna meet my friends?" Rainbow asked. Beat nodded even though she knew she met some of them. She'd like to see them again. "But d'you have fifty bits?" Beat asked, laughing nervously. Dash just smiled.

* * *

After they saw Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity (who was a awake and well) they headed off to Sweet Apple Acres, to meet a pony named Applejack or Rainbow said that was her name. They got to a red barn surrounded by fields of healthy apple trees. An orange earth pony was bucking apple trees, sweat poring down her face. She had a blond ponytail for a tail and mane. Her cutiemark was three red apples. She had a Stetson hat on her head. Dark Beat had gotten some new black headphones and put them around her neck, so she could listen to what the ponies had to say. "Hey, AJ!" Rainbow Dash called to the earth pony. The earth pony came over to Rainbow Dash and Dark Beat. "Hello RD, what brings you here at a time like this?" The earth pony asked. Rainbow Dash gestured to Dark Beat. "She's my long lost little sister or something," Rainbow said, rolling her eyes. The earth pony was about to say something when Beat said, "more like you were lost! You didn't even know about being adopted!"

"Pfft, yeah right at least my adoptive Dad took care of me!" Rainbow Dash said. The earth pony was about to say something when Beat cut in, again. "Well our Mom was busy with her royal duties! She tried to give me away, but no pony wanted me!"

"Yeah maybe that's because you look like Queen Chrysalis!" Rainbow Dash said into Beat's face. Dark Beat stumbled before she sat down. Rainbow had crossed the line of no return. Beat closed her eyes trying to hold her tears in. "Th-that's because . . . ," that was all Beat could muster. The earth pony looked up at Rainbow Dash. "See now look at what ya've done, ya made 'er cry," the earth pony said, glaring at Rainbow. Beat was crying, how could she get around it. Ponies have been telling she was different from the very start. They called her evil and criticized her. "That's because Queen Chrysalis is my - she's our Dad," Beat whispered through sobs. Rainbow had a shocked expression on her face and the earth pony looked the same. "But what?" Rainbow asked. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, Mom told me that she was forced, I - ponies have called me evil since I was born, everypony I met. That's why our Mom only had nice maids and she never announced me to the world," Beat said, sniffing. Rainbow sat down on her flank in disbelief. "I-I had no idea," Rainbow whispered. "You seemed so calm and collected, I guess."

"Well that's because everypony in Ponyville wasn't calling me evil, the first pony to do so here was pretty much you," Beat couldn't help, but chuckle. Rainbow laughed too. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Rainbow said. "Well like Ah was tryin' ta say," the earth pony said. "Ah'm Applejack, who're you?"

"Oh I'm Dark Beat. Or if you like being professional Princess Dark Beat at your service, ahem, I hate that line," Dark said. Applejack chuckled. "Ya'll don't have to get professional on meh," Applejack said. "Good," Dark Beat smiled. "APPLEJACK! WHERE D'YA WANT THESE APPLES?!" A voice shouted. A yellow filly came out with a load of apples on her back. She had a red mane and tail, with a bow in her mane. She had no cutiemark just like Dark Beat. Her eyes were pink that faded into orange. "Put those apples down an' come over here," Applejack told the little filly. The filly put down the apples and came over there and saw Rainbow Dash and Dark Beat. "Who is she?" The filly asked Applejack. "Applebloom meet Dark Beat, Dark Beat meet mah little sister, Applebloom."

"Oh hello, I'm Princess Dark Beat and I'm only using the Princess thing because I don't want to get anypony confused by me being an alicorn," Dark Beat said. "Princess? You're a Princess?" Applebloom asked. Dark Beat nodded her head. "But so ain't Rainbow Dash, who's my big sister," Dark Beat said. Applebloom's eyes widened. "What, but Ah thought Rainbow's Dad was an ordinary Pegasus," Applebloom said. "So did I," Rainbow said with an annoyed expression on her face. "Wow that's so excitin'!" Applebloom exclaimed. "Will Dark be goin' ta school here?"

"Yes, Dark Beat is going to live with me," Rainbow Dash confirmed. "And she will go to school."

Rainbow looked smugly at her little sister. Beat glared at her elder sister. "I hate you already," Beat said, jokingly, but with a serious face. "Hehe, yeah well get used to it, can you fly?" Rainbow asked. "I can't fly or do magic, I've never tried nor cared much about it," Beat said truthfully. "What? Not caring much about flying?" Rainbow asked. "What kinda monster are you?"

"The one who's Dad is evil," Beat said. "I'm gonna teach you to fly and I'm sure Twilight wouldn't mind teaching you for magic and stuff," Rainbow declared. "Well see ya later Applejack, we've still gotta meet Pinkie Pie."

* * *

Dark Beat and Rainbow Dash went into what was called, Sugarcube Corner. They were met with a pink face that had blue eyes. She was a pink earth pony with a dark pink mane and tail that was curly and bouncy. Her cutiemark was two blue balloons and a yellow one in the middle. "Hey Pinkie Pie, this is my little sister, Dark Beat or Princess Dark Beat as to not confuse anypony," Rainbow said to the pink earth pony. Now named, Pinkie Pie, looked at Beat. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm one of Dashie's best friends!" Pinkie squealed happily. She gasped dramatically. "You know what this calls for?!" Pinkie asked. "Lemme guess, a party?" Dashie asked. "How did you know?! Are you a spy?!" Pinkie asked. "No, Pinkie, I'm not a spy," Rainbow said. "Party? Can I do some music? I've made some awesome jams!" Beat exclaimed. "That would be awesome!" Pinkie squealed. "I'd love to hear some new music!"

"That would be so cool!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

* * *

**Okay. This took so long, I hope you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4: School Days and Friends

**Okay, I'm back from a short break. Thank you rainbowdash598 for the reviews and for her/his favorite and her/his follow! Oh and Cutthroat's review and fav and follow and Melody Dash9(guest) for her review and everybody Favorited and followed. Just thought I'd point that out, it helps! c:**

**Pinkie: Ooh ooh! All rights go to Lauren Faust and Hasbro! Except for the story idea!**

* * *

Chapter 4: School Days and Friends

After a few days, Beat had settled down and was starting school that day. Beat had her hat set at an angle that covered my horn, even though some ponies had seen Beat with her horn. Rainbow Dash hadn't figured out who her Mom was, yet, but she was tempted to ask her friends, they seemed to be hiding something. Rainbow Dash was flying to the school house, her sister on her back. Beat didn't know how to fly or do magic, but she didn't really care. Rainbow Dash landed in front of the school house where there were children playing outside, morning recess maybe? Rainbow Dash walked up to the red school house and walked in where a purple earth pony was getting ready for a day of learning. She had a light purple mane with lighter purple highlights. She had green eyes and three pink smiley flowers for a cutiemark. "Hey Cheerilee, I'm just dropping Dark Beat off and hey, if you notice that ponies are criticizing her because she looks different please tell them to stop she's really sensitive about it," Dash told Cheerilee. Cheerilee nodded. "Of course," Cheerilee said. Beat was listening to her music. Rainbow took the headphones from the little filly. "Hey," Dark Beat growled. "In school you can't have music you need to actually listen to the teacher," Rainbow said sternly. "Okay," Dark Beat said, bluntly. "Hand the extra headphones over," Dash said, rolling her eyes. "Aw, but sis-"

"No buts," Rainbow said. Beat groaned and handed the extra pair of headphones over. "Thanks sis, now go and make some friends, I gotta go take a nap, I woke up too soon."

Dark Beat giggled, as her sister ushered her outside and to the playground. "I'll pick ya up after school, kiddo," Dash said as she flew off. "Okay," Dark said. Dark trotted over to the swings where two fillies were swinging. She waited her turn. There was a pink and grey earth pony. The pinks one had a fancy purple mane and tail. A fancy tiara placed atop her head. Her cutiemark was a tiara. She had blue eyes. The grey filly had a braided grey mane and a flowing tail. A blue beaded neck-less and glasses. Light purple eyes and her cutiemark was of a silver spoon. I just stood there watching them swing, waiting for my turn. They glanced at me a couple of times. Then the fillies stopped. I looked hopefully at them. "Who are you? Stumbled in here from the streets?" The pink filly asked with a snort of laughter. "Are you making fun of my style?" I asked. "Of course your style is terrible and those black hooves? Ugh it looks like they were dipped into some fire and burnt. Your hair it absolutely disgusting! Where'd you get it styled at? The burning hair salon?" The pink one asked. The pink and grey one laughed. "I should say the same to you, Where'd you get your coat dyed at? The pig factory? I bet they made you look like a pig so much your parents wanted to eat you for breakfast! And you!" Beat pointed at the grey filly. "What does your cutiemark mean? It's just a silver spoon! Do you take care of babies and feed them? Or will you be poor and make cheap silver spoons for life!?"

The two fillies smirked deviously and started crying. It was fake crying, but it caught the attention of the teacher. Cheerilee came over. "What happened here?" Cheerilee asked, worriedly. "She called me a pig!" The pink filly pointed at Beat and fake cried. "And she made fun of my cutiemark!" The grey one wailed, pointing at Beat. "Dark Beat is this true?" Cheerilee asked the filly. "Yep, but it was totally worth it," Beat said, nonchalantly. "Dark Beat I am very ashamed of you! You have detention and I will be telling your sister, Rainbow Dash, I don't think she'll be too happy," Cheerilee told Beat. Beat just shrugged off her wanting to cry. She looked down at her hooves. "Yeah. I'm sorry," Beat said, not too convincingly. "That doesn't change the fact that you have detention," Cheerilee said. Beat looked down at her hooves. "Class time," Cheerilee called all the students into the school house. Cheerilee introduced Beat and told her to take any empty seat. Dark took a seat between Applebloom and a white unicorn with a curly light pink and purple mane and tail. She had green eyes and no cutiemark. Dark Beat put her head on her desk. "I heard you telling Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon off," a squeaky voice said in my ear. Beat looked over to the voice and saw the white unicorn. "Yeah I got a detention for it, even though they started it. I just wanted to swing," Beat said, tears swelling in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. "That sounds terrible, I'm Sweetie Belle by the way," the white unicorn said. "I'm Dark Beat my sister forced me to come here, though my Mom would have too," Beat said, sadly. "Sweetie Belle, Dark Beat no talking in class. Detention for you Sweetie Belle and Dark already has one, I'll inform your sisters," Cheerilee said (A/N: Wow Cheerilee, just the way to bring joy to your students, I like it! But really quit it.). Sweetie Belle groaned and Beat just held her tears in. "My sister's gonna be soo mad at me," Dark whispered. "My sister will probably ground me," Sweetie mumbled before falling silent. They learned about cutiemarks and stuff, Dark didn't really pay attention. When everypony went home, only Sweetie Belle and Dark Beat were left. Cheerilee made them write words a hundred time. Beat had to write, 'I will never bully again.' And Sweetie Belle had to write, 'I'll never talk while the teacher is talking.' After a while Cheerilee went outside for something. "How bored are you?" I asked Sweetie, not taking an eye off my paper. "One out of ten? I'd say one hundred," Sweetie said. "Me too," Beat said. "You said you're sister would ground you?"

Sweetie nodded. "What would your sister do?"

"I don't really know, since I broke two school rules she might be really angry with me, but knowing Rainbow Dash she'll probably tell me off and send me to my room for her to cool off," Beat said. "Your sister is Rainbow Dash?" Sweetie asked. Dark nodded. "You don't look like her though," Sweetie said, skeptically. "Well yes, that's what happens when you mix white and black and our Dad's dark hair made her hair darker than our Mother's hair, her eyes the same," Beat explained. Cheerilee came back in. "Girls, you're sisters are here to pick you up," Cheerilee said, sweetly. "Put your papers on my desk, please."

Sweetie and Dark got up and put their papers on Cheerilee's desk. They said bye to Cheerilee and walked outside to see two not too happy ponies known as Rarity and Rainbow Dash. "Mother please help me," Beat squeaked. "Beat you can't've seriously bullied on your first day of school _and _talk during class!" Dash said. "I can't believe you bullied at all! Our Mom should've taught you not to bully . . . "

Dash kept rambling on. "Told you she'd chew me out," Beat whispered to Sweetie Belle. Beat walked up to her sister. "Those two fillies said that my hooves looked like they were burnt and that I came off of the streets," Beat whined. "And I'm sorry but that doesn't mean you call Diamond Tiara a pig and tease Silver Spoon of her cutiemark!" Dash said, angrily. Dark started to chuckle. "It's sorta funny when ya . . . You don't thing it's funny do you?" Beat asked her sister. Rainbow shook her head a serious expression on her face. Beat looked at her hooves. "And I'm going to go to my room when we get home so you can blow a fuse?" Beat asked. Dash started nodding, but then she stopped. "Hey I don't freak out! You don't know if I do!" Dash said. "Well judging by your whole playful expression and how you can get angry easily, you blow a fuse a lot," Beat said, smiling smugly. "Don't be such a smart mouth, Beat," Dash said. "And no music for a week."

"What? I'll die before the first day! I need my music!" Beat said. "Can't you just sing? You turn your headphones on full blast! You'll grow deaf if you keep on listening to your headphones on their fullest," Dash said. "It sounds better when their all the way up, ask Vinyl she'll agree," Beat said. "Let's go home, get on my back," Dash said. Beat hopped onto her sister's back and they flew home. They landed on their cloudy lawn. "Go to your room," Dash sighed. Beat hung her head while she walked to her room. Once she shut the door, Beat heard crashing sounds downstairs. What would that be? Rainbow Dash blowing a fuse.

* * *

The next few days were a total bust, for Dark Beat at least. She didn't have any music and it was killing her. Beat went to school no pony paying attention to her, not even Sweetie Belle. At recess she walked up to Sweetie Belle and Applebloom and an orange pegasus. She had a dark purple mane and tail, messy. Her eyes were light purple and she didn't have a cutiemark. "Hey Sweetie, Applebloom what's going on? You guys haven't been near me since my first day of school," Beat said. "Oh uh, well we felt something was off 'bout you, so uh we asked our sisters and Rarity told us that your Mom was Celestia and your Dad was Chrysalis," Applebloom explained. "Shh!" Dark said. "My sister can't know, my Mom wants to tell her herself!"

"Yeah, but why are ya'll wearing that hat over yer horn?" Applebloom asked, pointing at it. "Rainbow wants me to keep it a secret, because then ponies would start thinking we aren't sisters," Beat said. "Your already so different," the orange Pegasus said. Beat glared at her. Beat explained how color mixing worked and what effects it had on Rainbow. They all 'ohed' and I nodded. "Well we need to plan for our crusade tonight!" The orange Pegasus said. "Crusade? For what?" Beat asked. "To find our cutiemarks! We're devoted to it, right Scootaloo?" Sweetie asked the orange Pegasus. Scootaloo nodded. "I don't have my cutiemark," Beat said opening her wings so they could see. "YOU DON'T?!" They asked in unison. "Will you join the cutiemark crusaders?" Applebloom asked. "Um sure . . . ," Beat shrugged. Beat knew she had good friends now and she may not like school, but with her fellow crusaders anything is possible.

* * *

**Whoohoo cliffhanger! You mad, bro? Hehe, sorry I made this a cliffhanger (not really), but this is taking too long the next chapter brings a surprise! Oh I know I skipped Beat's party, but I'm not good at making parties, plus I'm bad at acting Pinkie Pie, scratch that I'm a horrible Dashie. Anyways I hoped you liked it! Hit that fav/follow button because it helps and review because it helps and it makes my day. You know I'm not a good Twilight either or Cheerilee I make her soo mean . . . . *rambles on*  
**

**Rainbow Dash: Seriously why are you still reading this? She's just rambling on about how she makes me look like I'm responsible, which I am! **

**Dark Beat: Sis, why are they still reading this?**

**Dash: I have no idea, kid.**

**Anyways please favorite, review, and follow if you haven't already and goodbye, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. 5 Cutie Mark Crusaders Disaster Day 1

**Okay well I'm back and I hope you'll like this little chapter I don't own the song, Discord, it belongs to TheLivingTombstone or The Wooden Toaster I a not completely sure. Also I do not on the song, Loyalty. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Cutiemark Crusader's Disaster Day!

It was a normal day, Dark Beat was at home listening to her jams, which was her own song called "Discord". "Discord I'm howling at the moon and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon," Beat sand, quickly. "Discord what ever did we do to make you take our world awaaaaaaaaay! Discord are we your prey alone, or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne!"

She kept on singing the song, until she got to her next song called, "Loyalty" it was based on her knowledge her Mother had given her of Rainbow Dash. Then she started singing "Loyalty". Her sister came in, which she did not see. "Whatcha singin', kiddo?" Rainbow asked, loud enough for Beat to stop and put her headphones around her neck. "I'm singing about you, the songs called Loyalty," Beat said. "You are, huh? Is it awesome enough to get my approval?" Dash asked. "I dunno, why don't ya try it," Beat said, handing her sister the headphones. "Fine I will," Dash said, putting the headphones over her ears, turning down to make sure she wouldn't bust her ear drums. Dash listened to the song. When she was done she took the headphones off and looked at her little sister. "Your friends are waiting for you outside in a hot air balloon," Dash said and turned and walked out the door. Beat walked out after her sister and went out the door to see her three best friends waiting in an air balloon. "Hey Scoots, Sweetie, Applebloom!" Beat shouted with glee and hopped into the air balloon with them. "We're going on our crusade in the Everfree right?!"

The three fillies nodded and Beat bobbed her head up and down, happy to go there. She heard a loud "Yeah!" from the house and rolled her eyes. "What was that?" Scootaloo asked, hearing the noise as well. "It was my sister, apparently she liked my song," Beat answered. Her fellow crusaders nodded. They navigated the balloon down to the earth and once they returned it, they raced off for the Everfree Forest to try and get their cutiemarks in adventuring. They walked into the forest and walked straight into a field light blue plants. "So what first cutiemark crusaders?" Scootaloo asked. "We could listen to all the nice sounds and then make them into a rock song!" Beat said. "Or we could try to move around the woods with my scooter," Scootaloo suggested. "I think we could make a lovely song about the sounds of the Everfree," Sweetie Belle squeaked. "Or maybe we could try to build somethin'," Applebloom suggested. "I got it! Cutiemark Crusaders Scavenger Hunters!" Beat exclaimed. Her fellow Crusaders nodded, eagerly. "First each of us will need to find a blue plant, that's out of this area, a manticore's nail, a pink plant and a purple plant," Beat listed the things and the other three fillies nodded. They spread out to find what was needed. Beat found a purple plant. Then she found a heart shaped flower, it was pink. Soon she started to get light headed and tired. She tried to go on, but instead she passed out.

* * *

When Dark Beat woke up, she was in a brown hut, with scary masks on the wall. A Zebra was at a black cauldron in the middle of the room. I wanted to say 'where am I' but my voice wouldn't work. The zebra must have noticed that Beat had awoken because she went over to the little filly, her lips were moving, but Beat couldn't hear her. So I can't hear or talk, Beat thought. That thought scared her, but she got up and searched for a piece of paper and a writing utensil. Once she found those items, she started writing. She wrote,'My name is Dark Beat.' "Ah so you cannot speak," Zecora said. 'Actually I can, i mean I can't. It's hard to explain,' Dark wrote. Beat wroteof everything that had happened to her.

* * *

**Okay i decided to make this into two parts since it's taking so long, okay?**


End file.
